Hot N' Cold
by IdolizedFan
Summary: 3 things are going to happen to Lucy Heartfilia that day. She will meet someone she will deeply like. She will lose her job. She will be happy. Still undecided over two pairings. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**HOT - **Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia has a strong belief in the zodiac signs and prophecies. One day, Cancer tells her that she will finally meet someone to "deeply like." So, she shows off her "appeal" as she works as a waitress. AU

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION TO BE POSTED HERE.  
Be aware that I am still new and I will appreciate the support! =)

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Please come again!"

After seeing the door close, a young blonde brown-eyed girl sighed.

"Lucy, the newspaper is here!" One of her friends in the restaurant kindly announced.  
"Thanks, Mira!"

"Page 5," the short white-haired girl replied.  
Lucy thanked her once again and she took the newspaper, quickly flipping through the pages.

Her eyes searched throughout the page.  
_'Fun portion.'  
'Crosswords.'  
'Q&A with a professional.'  
'50% discount on clothes.'_

Lucy's eyes stopped for a while on that article.  
_'No.'_

Her eyes wandered around the page, inspecting every corner.  
She looked up at her friend. "It's not here."  
Mira shrugged. "Clothes? Thought you might be interested."  
"I'm here for the daily-"  
Mira let out a good-natured laugh. "I know. Next page. Bottommost part, left side."

Lucy followed and found the article she was searching for.  
_'Capricorn: Be wary and alert-'  
'Aquarius: Do not-'_

Lucy searched for her zodiac sign.  
_'Cancer.'_

'_You will meet someone new today that you will deeply like.  
You'll be out of job.  
You'll be happy for this day.'_

"HUH?!"  
"What is it, Lucy?"  
"How can I be happy without a job? That's what Cancer says today."  
"Maybe-"

"Mirajane and Lucy! Back to your work!"  
That was the manager.  
"YES!" the two dutifully replied and went back to their job, separating with little smiles.

Mira went to the kitchen, ready to assist the chefs.  
While Lucy searched for new customers.  
She was the waitress.  
And she was a little excited for the day.

The entrance opened and in came a spiky black-haired and muscular young man.  
Lucy noticed how his dark blue eyes moved around, as if searching for a table.  
She was instantly sure that this one was a customer.  
And he looked-

She shook her head.  
Better get focused on the task first.

She went to the boy and guided him to a table.  
After seating himself, Lucy gave him the menu.  
The boy ignored the menu with a raised hand and said, "Cold water."  
"Uhhmm…"  
"You heard me."  
And the boy put his face sideways in his palm, eyeing everything else in a bored way.

Lucy was tempted to say, _'Self-service for water and utensils.'  
_But she thought it wasn't worth it.  
All the while, she had in her mind the though of _'Could it really be?'  
_And she would shake her head at times, thinking that it was still early to find out.

She brought a glass of water to his table.  
And almost dropped the glass.  
"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT?!" Lucy half-whispered, half-shouted.  
"It's hot," the boy merely said.  
"You don't do that in a public place!"  
"I forgot where I put my shirt."

The boy shrugged and got his glass.  
He gulped the water quickly and gave Lucy a penny. "My tip."  
But he stayed on his seat, yawning slowly.

Lucy stared at him, speechless.

"Lucy, bring this order to table#5," the manager said.  
"Of course!"  
She went back to the counter and looked at the new tray of food, all thoughts of a while ago vanishing.  
"That's a lot of spicy food," she remarked.  
"That's the order," the manager said in a matter-of-factly voice. "And we give to our customers what they want from our menu."  
Lucy nodded and carefully carried the tray to the certain table beside the transparent mirror.

She saw a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair.  
He was glaring at someone behind Lucy.  
He was gesturing some threats, cracking his knuckles.  
Lucy glanced behind and realized it was the man a while ago.  
Apparently, they knew each other.  
_'Another idiot,' _Lucy thought.

She placed the tray on the table and greeted the young man.  
He looked at her with blazing eyes.  
Lucy stood firm. "Your food, sir."  
He gave one last threat at his rival, and then readied himself to eat.

But Lucy was curious about one thing.  
"Hey, that's a lot of spicy food."  
The young man grinned. "After a good hot meal, I always get fired up! And that's when I feel the best!"  
"Would you want some drink?" Lucy politely asked.  
"Nah. I want a warm stomach."  
"But it's a hot weather today. Wouldn't you want something to cool you down?"

The young man already had food in his mouth.  
"Bhis ish my dybe."  
"What?"  
He gulped down his food. "This is my type," he repeated.  
"Oh."

Lucy knew she had to go. Talking to this stranger took long already.  
"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your food!" She bowed.  
The young man raised an eyebrow at her, no other visible reaction.  
And Lucy left.

-O-O-O-O-O-

The day is still not done and some other things are yet to happen.  
However, I am not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Hey, I'm up for some suggestions and help.  
I'll be glad to hear a review!


	2. Chapter 2

HOT N' COLD  
(Name is changed)  
Chapter 2

**I forgot to add my disclaimer in the last chapter!  
I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Please tell me if this chapter is good enough.  
I can delete and rewrite this chap if you want to!  
(I'm just nervous, I guess. I think I took long for this chap, I have an exam and then…)**

- O – O – O – O – O -

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia wondered why she felt disappointed when those two weird idiots walked out of the restaurant._

"_Perhaps it is not one of them," she mused._

X

"Hey," someone whispered.  
Lucy looked up. "What is it?"  
"Found your… _chosen one _already?"  
"Shut up, Mira."

The two were having their early lunch break.  
The other workers were just starting their afternoon shifts.

"Don't I look appealing to you?" Lucy asked as she checked her chest.  
"What's the matter? Are you feeling insecure?"  
"I have a good sex appeal, you know?" Lucy said as she made a pose. "Why won't anyone want my number?"  
"Maybe it's not a boy."  
"What else? A lost child?" Lucy sighed. "But Cancer foretold it in a different way."

"Maybe you'll meet him outside. Well, your shift has ended. Maybe you can walk in a park and _search._"  
"I don't know what it is about your ideas… But I'd rather stay here."  
Mirajane looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to work for the whole day. I'll definitely meet someone."

X

They were back.  
They were back for lunch.  
Why hadn't she thought about it?  
A normal person would eat 3 times in a day.

But Lucy found it strange.  
They were having fun together.  
They were angry at each other hours ago.  
Maybe they finally settled their matters.

Lucy realized they were accompanied by two people this time.  
There was a slender girl who had long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a seemingly heavy set of clothes. And Lucy sensed an air of authority.

Then the other girl.  
She was a young petite girl who had short white hair and blue eyes.  
She was wearing a pink dress and dark red shoes.

'_She looks like…'  
_"Lisanna. That would be my sister."  
Lucy turned around to see Mirajane. "Eh?"  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
Lucy grunted in agreement.

Mirajane nudged her by the elbow.  
"You know what to do. Maybe one of them is really for you."  
"Idiot. I'll just help them."

X

Lucy gave a meaningful look at the girl named Lisanna, who smiled back politely.  
Then she studied the scarlet-haired girl.

"What are you doing here?"  
Lucy raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired boy. "I'm a waitress here."  
"I'm your customer. Natsu." He shrugged. "You know my order then."

"What's your name?"  
Her eyes turned to the blue-haired boy. "Call me Lucy. What's your order?"  
"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Cold water."

The scarlet-haired girl cleared her throat.  
Then Gray suddenly changed his mind.  
"Add some soup."  
No matter hoe strange the order was, Lucy wrote it down on her notes.  
He was a customer after all.

"Lisa, order a big meal for me. I'm going to the restroom."  
"Yes, Erza."  
"The sign will show you the way," Lucy supplied as she pointed with a finger.  
Erza just nodded.

When Erza was gone, a mess immediately happened on the table.

"WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR SHIRT?!"  
"IT'S HOT IN HERE! YOU BETTER CHECK YOUR BREATH!"  
"KNUCKLE-HEADED BRAT!"  
"PINT-SIZED IDIOT!"  
"SCALY NECK!"  
"BABY ABS!"  
"FIRE FREAK!"  
"ICE WEIRDO!"

The two boys had their faces almost touching each other.  
They looked ready to strangle each other.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lucy.  
Lisa chuckled, a little embarrassed.  
"They're friends that way."  
Lucy had the urge to bump their heads together.  
They had to keep quiet or else the other customers would be disturbed.

"These are Erza's and my orders…" Lisa began amid the noise.

Then Erza returned.  
The two boys quickly shook hands and laughed as if they had just shared a good joke.  
Somehow, Lucy guessed that this Erza was very strict.

"Did those two cause trouble?" Erza asked Lucy.  
"No…"  
Erza asked Lisanna.  
Lisa shook her head.  
Erza turned to the other customers. "Everyone hear me!"

All heads turned to her.  
Erza continued, "Did these two cause some noise?"  
There were a few whispers.  
Some nodded.  
It seemed that was enough for Erza.

"WAIT!" Natsu pointed at Gray. "He was the one who started it!"  
Erza glared at Gray. "Wear your clothes."  
Natsu laughed triumphantly.  
But he received a punch on the head.  
"Keep your mouth shut!"  
He immediately lolled as if in a daze.  
"Why do I see ducks breathing fire?" Natsu muttered.  
Before he collapsed to the table.

Gray tried to hide a smile but Erza noticed it.  
"And why is it taking you too long to _wear your clothes?_"  
"I-"  
He was punched before he got the chance to reply.  
He collapsed beside Natsu.

"Eh…" Lucy decided that she would just give the last work to Lisanna.  
"I'll be going then. Please wait for the food." She bowed formally.

But Lucy saw it.  
The two boys rolled their eyes to give her a brief glance but otherwise, showed no more reaction.

And when Lucy was back beside the counter, she could swear there was a naughty feeling in her stomach.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O –

**That's it for this chapter!**

Pairings shall be revealed.  
I'm still thinking of a moment but I got one for one boy xD

Now, I shall wait for reviews! ; )  
Tell me if there should be necessary changes.


	3. Chapter 3

HOT N' COLD  
Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O –

* * *

"What do you think of them?" someone whispered.  
"They're a wild and strange group," Lucy replied. "And I'm sure those two boys gave me a look."  
"Those _two?! _You must be very lucky!"  
Lucy shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to be of service."  
Mirajane chuckled. "Really now?"  
"It's my duty as a waitress."

"So, who are you going to choose?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Among those two?"  
"I… I don't know."

"I think that guy is better for you."  
"Who?"  
"_That guy. _It's a secret!"  
"Won't you really tell me?"  
"Lucy, I think I'm going to be a good matchmaker!"

Lucy gave her a dull look.  
"Whatever."

X

Lucy was carrying another tray for the customers.  
_'Second… Those people must be really monsters!'_

While she was walking, she could swear she saw the two boys bumping their fists together.  
Well, who was she to get curious?

"You two! Make space for the tray!" Erza ordered.  
The two boys quickly set the plates and glasses in order on the other side.  
"Uhmm…" Lucy said weakly.

"The waitress is waiting. Hurry!" Erza huffed.  
"Isn't that what a _wait_-ress is supposed to do?"  
"Natsu, you're going to pay for our meal."  
"But he's the one who started a mess!"  
"That includes Gray! Next time, I'll be sticking your shirt to your body with glue!"  
"UWAAH!"

After a while, Lucy placed the second tray and reached out for the first tray.

"I'll do it for you," Gray offered as he put his hands on the tray.  
"That would be my job. You're the customer," Lucy stated.  
"Gray, you're doing things in the wrong way!" Natsu grinned. "Oops!"  
He pushed Gray a little powerfully that made the other boy drop the tray and make a mess on the table.

"What the heck! What did you do that for?!"  
"Now this is where I'll help. Excuse me."

Meanwhile, Erza grunted.  
"Aren't you going to stop them?" Lisanna asked.  
"I'm still charging power. They're gonna taste it."  
"Didn't you do it quickly before?" Lucy asked.

Erza eyed the waitress.  
"A curious stranger? You shouldn't concern yourself with those two. Your life would become a mess."

Lucy remembered Cancer's foretold fortune.  
If life would be a mess with any of these boys, maybe the one she would deeply like wouldn't be one of them.

Gray stepped back a little.  
"What the hell! You spilled water to my body!"  
"Well, next time, you better wear your shirt!" Natsu let out his tongue.  
"I'm taking this!" Gray swiped his hand.  
"That's my scarf!"  
Gray used the scarf to clean the table and his body., which made Natsu use some heavy curses.

"Are they really like this?" Lucy asked.  
"Most of the time," Erza muttered as she folded her arms before her chest.  
Lisanna looked at them.  
"Not really. I've got a thought. Maybe they're like this because of _you_."

"What?"  
"I mean they bumped fists a while ago which is unusual. It's like they have come to an agreement. A dare, perhaps."

But Lucy didn't like the feeling of being in the middle of a dare.  
And with the two boys, it could be dangerous.

"Lucy, I'm all ready!" Natsu stated.  
"I'll be first!" Gray argued.  
"Ice stick!"  
"Fire balls!"  
"Dumb cooleo!"  
"Idiotic moron!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm going!" Natsu yelled.  
"You can't do that!" Gray retorted.

And they ran away, carrying the first tray and fighting over it to take hold for himself.

"Where are they going?" Lucy mused aloud.  
"What do you mean?" Lisanna inquired.  
"That is the restroom. The kitchen is on the other way."

As if on cue, there was a kick on the door and the two boys got out.  
"Idiot! You're just going to smash the plates!"  
"As if you know how to wash the dishes!"  
"Saliva doesn't work on this one!"  
"You'll just drool as you sleep there!"

And they were gone to the other way.  
Erza gritted her teeth.  
"Are those two going to be fine?" Lisanna wondered.  
"Don't worry. Mira will do something."  
"Mira? As in Mirajane?"  
"Yes."  
"I didn't show she is working here!"  
"Eh? She talks about you at times."  
Lisanna nodded.

"Anyway, the food here is great," Erza said as she chewed a part of her meal.  
"They'd better hurry or I'll eat this all up."

X

Meanwhile, Mirajane rubbed her hands in excitement.  
A smile was creeping to her lips.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O –

I had to rewrite this chap since my notes got deleted.  
It was quite hard but I hope I managed.

I apologize for the shorter chapter.

Leave a review! =)


	4. Chapter 4

HOT N' COLD  
Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O –

* * *

"Mira, did you see where they went?"  
Lucy walked to her friend.  
Mirajane pointed the way.  
"Right into the kitchen. They were carrying a tray…"

"Help me stop them." Lucy sighed. "I'm going to lose my job here."  
"Well, it's just how Cancer foretold it." Mirajane winked.  
"Just help me here…" And the two hurried inside the kitchen.

X

They immediately saw the surprised faces of the chefs and dishwashers.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu spluttered.  
"Applying some soap!" Gray yelled.  
"You put some _dishwashing soap!_ How do you want the utensils to taste? Like your freaking armpit?!" Natsu spat.  
"Whatever! You don't even use the sponge!" Gray retorted.

"What kind of a mess have they done?" Lucy asked no one in particular.  
"Lucy-chan! These strangers just entered," a chef said. "Now, they're…"  
"Now, they're what?"  
"Look!"

What Lucy saw shocked her.  
The dishes were shining with cleanliness!  
But the floor…

"Moron! Check it out! I've got 50 plates done!" Natsu boasted.  
"I've got a hundred!" Gray smirked.  
"Now, you only have 20!" Natsu pushed Gray's cleaned plates.  
And they shattered on the floor below.  
"What the! You'll get nothing!"  
Gray pushed Natsu against his plates.

The floor was full of shattered plates!

Natsu was cursing his friend. "That bloody hurt cold brain!"  
"You're the crappy flame nose!"

"You two! Stop acting like kids!" Lucy yelled.  
The two boys looked at her and began to put the blame on each other.  
"You're the customers! All you need to do in this restaurant is _eat!_"

"Tch," the two boys muttered at the same time.  
Lucy glared at them.  
"We're sorry," they apologized at the same time once again.  
They gave each other an angry look before grunting in disgust.

"I'll clean this up," Gray said.  
"I'll do it first," Natsu argued.  
"Bah! You've got heavy hands! You'll just break them more!"  
"As if you know where to put them!"

Mirajane patted Lucy on the shoulder.  
"I think they can handle themselves here."  
Lucy can't help but smile.  
"But hey. I was angry at them. Perhaps not one of them is the one."

"Hey, you cut my finger!" Natsu complained.  
"You cut my hand!" Gray gritted his teeth.  
"You don't pick up the shattered pieces with just your hand! You use _this!_"  
Natsu made a sweeping motion with the object he was holding.  
"Let me show you how…" Gray took the thing and swept Natsu's face.  
"Bit-"

"I have good senses! I know one of them is for you." Mirajane chuckled.  
And while they were fixing their own mess, the chefs and workers slowly came back to their own jobs, with a few mutterings and irritated looks.

Then there came a deep voice.  
"Lucy, come to the main office. We have to talk."

The two boys quickly threw the waitress an apologetic look.  
Lucy was both nervous and excited.  
Cancer's fortune telling was coming true.  
She believed that there will be something good coming out of this one.  
She believed as she looked closely at the two boys one more time.

Before she went to where the voice of her came from.

X

"_Hey, I'm out of job because of you._

_Let's talk about it in this table.  
Later."_

_That was what Lucy carefully wrote on two thin tissues._

_She also folded the tissues carefully._

_Behind her, Mirajane hid a smile as Lucy followed her suggestion._

X

"We've caused you much trouble, Lucy-chan," Lisanna said.  
"She's right," Erza grunted. "These two boys shall be punished accordingly."

"That was a tiring work." Natsu sighed, quite ignoring them.  
"Natsu, you wouldn't want your future wife to get tired if she does all the work," Lisanna stated.  
There was a faint hue of pink in Natsu's cheeks.  
"Whatever."  
"Vain as ever, Natsu." Lisanna laughed lightly.

Gray exhaled deeply. "Do I really have to pay for this?"  
Erza gave him an intimidating look. "Of course. Are you objecting?"  
Gray turned around to roll his eyes. "I'm tired. Lisanna, hurry up wit your food."  
"Gray, I kindly waited for you two. And I had to keep Erza from eating your share."

"Let me get you all some water," Lucy offered as she stood up.  
"Thanks," Gray and Natsu said at the same time, which made them stare at each other.

And as Lucy gave everyone their own glass of water, Lucy added some tissues for each person.  
"What is the tissue for?" Erza inquired.  
"That would be for your meal," Lucy replied.  
Lisanna shrugged. "I could use it." Then she wiped her lips with her tissue.

Gray eyed his tissue then grunted. "Well, I had a greasy meal."  
Natsu sneezed on his tissue, quite impolitely. "Thanks, Lucy! Ahahaha!"

"I'm really sorry for the mess we made." Lisanna bowed her head.  
"It's Gray's fault, Lisanna," Natsu said.  
"Whatever, punk," Gray insulted. "If only you had manners."  
"What did you say, bastard?!"

"We'll be going, then!" Erza said firmly. "Gray. Natsu. Give Lucy a tip."  
"What?!"  
"You've caused so much trouble. Would you refuse to do so?"  
"Ehh…"  
They laid some coins on the table.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu waved a hand.  
Gray grunted once more as he gestured farewell.  
Lisanna sighed.  
Erza showed no more reaction.

They proceeded to the exit.  
And Lucy couldn't help but long for something more.  
Something was still missing.

Hopefully, the day would be complete.  
Later.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O –

The end is near.  
But I'm thinking of a sequel, which will be looonger.  
More details next chapter.

Leave a review for now! ; )


	5. Chapter 5

HOT N' COLD  
Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O – O –

* * *

"Lucy?"

"You're early."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you-"

"I came here to apologize for the mess I've made, Lucy."  
Natsu scratched his head. "Man, I rarely do this."

"Come sit with me." Lucy offered the space beside her.  
Natsu followed her suggestion and seated himself comfortably.

"Say, why are you not in your uniform?" Natsu asked.  
Lucy sighed. "Guess what happened."  
Natsu's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"  
"It's okay. I-"  
"YOU HAD YOUR PERIOD?!"  
"What?!"  
"I mean your uniform might have gotten-"  
"Shut up! That's not it!"

Natsu said a dull "What?"  
"Didn't you know? I lost my job here."  
"Eh? I'm sorry for that, too."

Lucy looked at the counter then smiled at someone.  
That someone waved a hand.

"Who's she?"  
"Mirajane. Lisanna's older sister."  
"That is Mira?"  
"You do not know?"  
"She usually looks like a devil, like what Erza says."  
"Erza? What does she say?"  
"Eh… The two of them usually fight."  
"They know each other?"  
Natsu winked.  
Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Like you and Gray."  
"Yeah."

Lucy folded her hands on the table.  
"Why do you two fight?"  
"He's an ugly moron, who thinks-"  
"You act like close siblings."  
"WHAT? I would never-"

Lucy put a finger on Natsu's lips.  
Natsu gave a muffled complain.  
"How about you treat me for something to eat?"  
"Do you like spicy food?"  
"I have no problem with that."  
"Same order as mine then."

Lucy looked grudgingly at the waiter that served them.  
Then she turned back to Natsu. "Don't you ever get full?"  
"I make myself eat a lot. I compare myself to a dragon." Natsu laughed lightly.

"Say, do you believe in the zodiac signs?"  
"I don't know any. They're all pieces of crap."  
"They're not! They have accurate fortunes foretold!"  
"Boring topic." Natsu laid his face sideways on his palm.  
"But even now… Things could be happening."

"What kind of things?" Natsu asked.  
Lucy was thinking whether she should tell this boy everything. "Well, I… I'd lose my job."  
"Lucy, I'm really sorry about it."  
"It's your fault. You didn't even read what was written on the tissue."

Natsu gave her a puzzled look. "What tissue?"  
"The one you sneezed on."  
"Well, what else do you use it for?"  
"I give up."

"I mean. I can help you find a job. There are many guilds and-"  
"Guilds? I am not joining those public gangs!"  
"No, they're not that kind. A guild is just like a building where you can get a lot of jobs and change at times if necessary."  
"That sure is a fulfilling guild. And you are quite insistent."

"Well… Lisanna said that I should settle my matters with you," Natsu said quietly.  
"She looks like a very nice lady. Just like her sister."  
"Yeah. She also cooks good food!"

Just then, their orders came and they kept quiet for a moment.  
They nodded their thanks to the waiter and resumed the conversation.

"Well, Lucy! Do you know how to cook?"  
"Of course. That's a part of my appeal."  
"You look like an old hag."

Natsu quickly covered his mouth.  
"What?" Lucy asked absently.  
"Nothing," Natsu said quickly.  
"Whatever. Let's eat."  
"Do you want a second round?"  
"What do you mean?"

Lucy looked at Natsu's plate.  
"EHHH?! How is it empty already?"  
She had barely eaten a spoonful.  
"Happy ate some."  
"Who's happy?"

"The name's Happy," Natsu introduced as he pulled out a blue cat.  
Lucy's face was blank. "Where did you get that stuffed toy?"  
"He's a mini dragon. RRAWRR!"

"Are you serious?"  
"Hurry up, Lucy! Or Happy might eat your food!" Natsu warned as he made flying motions with the stuffed toy.

"Seriously? You don't look like the type to like… these things…"  
"Happy's special." Natsu shrugged. "He has been with me since Lisanna and I became friends. And that happened when I was a 7-year old. Man, she talks like a wife even at that time."  
"Wow, Natsu. You're red."

"What?" Natsu shook his head. "That must be the spices!"  
"I'm eating mine just fine," Lucy said as she put down her utensils, her plate finally empty.  
"If you continue to wolf down your food, you'll get fat, Lucy," spoke Natsu to change the focus of Lucy's attention.  
"What? I'm slim and beautiful!" Lucy struck a pose.

"Bah. Lucy…" Natsu checked the clock in the restaurant. "I'll be going then."  
Natsu stood up.  
"Already?"  
"hey, the food was worth it." Natsu raised his eyebrows. "And Happy agrees."  
"Thank you, Natsu."  
"Your welcome, Lucy. See ya later! And think about the guild of Fairy Tail. I might just tour you around."

"Take care. And don't fight much with Gray." Lucy smiled slyly.  
"Aren't you going out, too?"  
"Let me talk to Mira for a while."

Natsu grinned. "That's it for today. By the way…"  
"What?"  
"I think losing your job here was okay. You don't look cute in that waitress outfit."  
"…"

Natsu ran to the exit, still with the grin on his face.

Lucy wasn't sure whether to take that as an insult or something else.

Still…  
She wasn't expecting that kind of conversation.  
She was expecting…  
Natsu had a different attitude when she expected something like an idiot's.  
He was a nice young man.

The truth was she was expecting the two boys to come by.  
Gray wasn't there.  
Maybe he didn't see the note like Natsu.  
But she wanted to know him more.

That stuffed toy of Natsu's was adorable.

She barely managed to resist the temptation to take it from his hands and squeeze it.

Was that all for this day?  
She would talk to Mirajane later, after she was done with her afternoon shift.  
Still, she was _happy._

She decided to leave.  
She stood up from her table and turned around.

Just to see a young man adjusting the collar of his shirt.  
"Lucy, I'm late."

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O –

mMHMmMHMmMHMm…

I hope this one has an _expectant atmosphere.  
_Especially since I have decided over a pairing. (But I'm not changing the summary =P)  
Dun dun dun dun…

About the sequel…  
I decided to just tell you guys about it in the last chapter.  
If I get in the mood. =P

Leave a review for now!  
Thanks for the support! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

HOT N' COLD  
Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O –

* * *

"Gray!"

The young man smiled.  
"Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartfilia…"  
Oh, how she was glad she didn't stutter.

"I… I read the note. I'm sorry."

"Not much need to. We're here to talk. Let's take a seat."

They took a seat on the same table as they were on before.

Gray frowned. "Talk about what exactly?"  
"Let me start with this…"  
Gray gulped.  
Lucy continued, "Do you believe in the zodiac signs?"  
Gray raised an eyebrow. "I don't care much."  
"Well, they give precise prophecies."  
"Ur tells me to just make my own way."  
Lucy decided to drop the topic about prophecies.  
Maybe other people just didn't believe.

"Who's Ur?" Lucy asked.  
"She's my master," Gray supplied. "We do this unusual thing called ice sculpture."  
Gray smiled. "Practice. And it takes a lot of cold temperature."  
"But the ice would surely melt right away!"  
"Not if you have a very cold room or snow."

"You work on places like that?"  
"It just takes a lot adjusting. And Ur tells me to be one with the ice."

Lucy smiled.  
This Ur seemed to be a good teac-  
"Where is your shirt?!"  
Gray jumped from his seat as he saw his bare upper body. "WAAH!"  
"What do you mean _WAAH? _You did it on purpose!"  
Gray raised a fist. "It's her fault I got this weird habit."

Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Doesn't it bother you that you're wearing clothes in public?"  
"No, it doesn't."  
"But –"

"What are your orders?" a waitress asked.

Gray gave Lucy an apologetic look.  
Lucy had an _it's-okay _expression.

"The same," Gray muttered.  
"I'll try your taste." Lucy smirked.  
Lucy told the waitress their exact orders and sighed as the waitress left.

"I'm really sorry," Gray started.  
"It's _really _okay. I'm just expecting you to act like a gentleman this moment," Lucy said.  
"I am a cool gentleman."  
"Who sits naked with a lady in a restaurant?"  
"Eh…"

"Natsu was here a while ago," Lucy stated.  
"Did he read the note?" Gray asked.  
"No. He sneezed with it, remember?"  
"So I assume he was with Lisanna."  
"No. He came here to apologize."  
"Natsu doesn't do that. He must have been forced by Lisanna."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He's a stupid dim-wit."

"From what I see, he's quite an obnoxious boy with a lot of wits."  
"I can't believe it."  
"Well, why do you two fight?"  
"Isn't he being an idiot a reason enough?"  
"You two look like close siblings."  
"To hell with him!"  
"Well, what else can I say about that…"

"Even Erza finds it hard to tolerate him."  
"What do you think of Erza?"  
"She thinks she is a great and responsible leader," Gray muttered disdainfully. "She acts like a boy who fights a lot."

"How about Lisanna?" Lucy mused aloud.  
Gray shrugged. "At least, she can manage staying with Natsu."  
"Actually, they look compatible. Natsu is different when talking about her."

Gray grunted. "What do you expect? He brought a stuffed toy with her and they fought over a name. Turned out it would be _Happy._"  
"Yeah. I even saw that blue cat."

Then Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Say… Gray, do you have a childhood friend?"  
"I was with them since I was young."  
"Eh? What a very close bond!"

"Well, I have someone else. Lyon. More like a rival."  
"Tell me more."  
"We work together under Ur. But Lyon's goal is to surpass Ur's skills."  
"Where is he now?" Lucy wondered.  
"On a different guild."

"Natsu also said something about a guild."  
Gray smiled. "If you want a job, join one."  
Lucy chuckled. "You advertised it in a different way from what Natsu did.  
"He's a lame guy."

"Your clothes, Gray," Lucy said blankly.  
"What the-"  
Gray shivered. "Uhh… It's cold."  
"It's your fault for stripping yourself."

"Well, can you stop doing a habit of yours?"  
"Like what?" Lucy challenged.  
"Like combing your hair with your hand?"  
"I don't do that."  
Gray smirked. "I just caught you."  
"Wha-" Lucy stopped. Her hand was right on her hair.

"Okay, you got me. But still, it's natural to keep your beauty."  
"It's not beauty you have. You're boring."  
"What?!"

"Anyway, I hope you'll get another job."  
"Oh…" Lucy cleared her throat. "I did _know _that I will lose my job today."  
"Hmm?"  
"Cancer's fortune telling."

Gray hummed as if interested.  
"What else did it say?"  
Lucy decided to simplify the statement. "I will meet someone new."  
"And… It happened."

"Yeah. And lastly, I will be happy."  
"You'll lose your job yet you'll become happy?"  
"I had the same thought. But I think it's going to happen."  
"And does that connect with us customers? Eh… people?" Gray corrected himself.

"I think being a waitress was just a way."  
Gray eyed Lucy carefully.  
"By the way, Lucy…"  
He put a hand in his pockets, searching for something.  
"What is it?"  
"I'll give this to you for an added apology."

Gray held out a hand.  
There was a transparent glass box on his palm.  
It looked like an ice cube…

"Wow," Lucy drawled, fascinated. "Is this one of your…"  
"Ice sculptures, if you can say."  
"It's wonderful."

Because inside the glass box was a rose made from ice.  
It seemed to be shining brightly.  
But Lucy had a question.

"Why isn't it melting yet?"  
"The box is special. It doesn't absorb too much heat. But that isn't important, right? Accept it, Lucy."

Lucy gingerly took the box and stared at the rose.  
"Where should I keep it?"  
"Somewhere cold. I think it could come last for 3 hours by its own. But you wouldn't want to have it inside the refrigerator all the time."

"Thank you, Gray."  
Gray patted Lucy's shoulder as he stood up. "Take care, Lucy. I shall be going. I still have this job-"  
"It's okay. I think I will be joining that guils."  
"Fairy Tail?"  
Lucy winked.

Gray smiled.  
Then he walked to the exit.

Lucy watched Gray step away from the table.  
Yet she knew her day was complete.

She mused over a name as the ice rose sparkled.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O –

I am so sorry but I had to end it like that XPPP  
Lucy chose one among the two.  
I hope you understood who it was! =)

ABOUT THE SEQUEL…  
I'll just be having a separate author's note.  
Hopefully, it will come soon!

Thanks for the support, guys!  
Leave a review.  
Love ya all! =)


End file.
